Chocolate
by PrincipalCellist
Summary: /There are some sweets you just can't resist./ Puzzleshipping. One shot.


"It's…chocolate?" I asked, a bit surprised at the present Yuugi had just given me. I looked from the clear baggie of chocolate to him. He was standing in front of me, hands clasped behind his back and amethyst eyes avoiding my gaze. The pink just beneath his eyes let me know that he was embarrassed over such a simple gesture. He bit his lip briefly and nodded, his blush spreading.

I wondered how long it had taken him to gather up his courage to give me the chocolate. He must've spent a lot of time trying to decide if he should do it, whether I'd like it, and he probably even worried if he could make it right. He probably made it over and over just to end up with what was in my hands now. That made me happy and grateful to him—because he'd probably spent so much time thinking about it. I turned my gaze back down. I didn't even know he could cook.

"I'll accept it." I told him. "This is really impressive, Aibou. You really outdid yourself."

His eyebrow gave a little tick and he finally looked at me.  
>"I can cook!" He huffed. "Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I can't."<p>

"I didn't mean it like that," I said, having to smile just a bit at his reaction. "Ojii-san usually cooks, so I just didn't know…"

"Give it to me," he said, holding his hand out. I obeyed and set the bag in his palm. "I'll show you that it is safe and good." He opened the bag and popped a piece into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. After swallowing, he opened his mouth and showed me that it was all gone and he was, indeed, not dying or anything—and I never thought that it would be that bad. If it was made by him it was almost guaranteed to be good. He closed his mouth and the pink hue in his face turned to red. It was almost comical to see him so flustered. I noticed something near the corner of his mouth, and I almost laughed. A piece of chocolate. He had missed a bit.

Before I could think—I often did things without thinking, and they usually led me to trouble—I leaned over and licked it off. The chocolate _was_ good. It melted and seemed to spread across my entire tongue, putting all my taste buds on high alert. No, better than good. I had always thought Dove chocolate was the best, but Yuugi's put it to shame. While I was mulling over the taste, I saw Yuugi staring at me with wide eyes, his face finally at that stage where it couldn't possibly get any darker. You'd think he'd be used to my unexpected antics by now, though. We'd known each other long enough.

"It's good," I said, taking a piece out of the bag and tossing it into my mouth. "Really sweet. I like it."

"Are you done?" He asked, watching me eat another piece. "You shouldn't eat it all at once, you know. It's not going anywhere. You can eat it any other time."

"But it's so addicting," I said, sliding my eyes from the chocolate to him. "It's not my fault you can make exceptional chocolate. I kind of feel bad for eating it in front of you, though, Mr. Sugar King."

He bristled and shot a small glare at me.  
>"Excuse me? <em>Sugar king<em>?"

"Exactly. You seem to love eating sweets. Tell me, Aibou, how many times did you sneak a taste while you were making it?" I felt my lips widen into - what Yuugi knows it to be as - my trademark smirk as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, avoiding the question. "That's what I thought." I nodded. "Here, stick out your tongue." He gave me a long look before sighing and doing as I said. I placed a piece of chocolate on his tongue, and he closed his mouth, chewing slowly.

I placed the bag of chocolate on the counter beside us, and then I leaned over and placed my lips on his. I could taste the trace of sweetness the chocolate had left on him. Yuugi gave a small jump and froze up, but I caught his bottom lip in between mine, letting my tongue slip out and slide over it, trying to get all the traces of chocolate. I slowly pulled away and opened my eyes, not realizing that I had even closed them. Okay, yeah, that was out of nowhere, I know. But, be honest, would _you_ have let the chance go right by you? No. I didn't think so.

He covered his mouth with his hand and stared at the floor, shaking a little from what I was sure was surprise.  
>"Um, mou hitori no boku...but..." he blinked hardly, moving his hand so his knuckles were pressed to his lips. "That was really...unexpected...and we're both guys...and..."<p>

"So?" I asked, tilting my head curiously. What _that_ what he was worried about? So be it, then. "It was just chocolate, right?" I took a step closer to him, feeling his body heat seep into my skin. I let my voice drop lower, "Really, really _good_ chocolate…" His eyes flicked to the side, then back at me, like he was still unsure and was looking to see if anyone would see - which wasn't possible. We were all alone. But I knew he wouldn't hold back with me. Even without our mind link now, I could tell what was going on in his head. He wanted it just as much as I did, and he was a definite, firm believer in the term, "follow your heart."

His hands came up and closed on my shoulders. Pulling me forward, he planted his lips against mine.  
>"Right," he muttered his affirmative, our lips still attached. "Just chocolate."<p>

I licked his bottom lip again before effortlessly prying his mouth open, getting a taste of the chocolate that had been on his tongue, in his mouth. Both our breath came out hard and fast, mingling in the small space between us. I couldn't remember a time I was so happy. I had the two things I loved most in my world—sweets and Yuugi. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer, causing our mouths to smash together. We both pulled back a bit, getting some air, before we closed the gap yet again.

I walked him back until his impacted the wall that was behind him, right next to the counter. I held him against it, our bodies touching at strategic locations. His left leg slightly bent up at the knee, and my hand found his thigh and hitched it up against my hip. The room was getting hot, and I knew that we were probably now acting on a level that was almost animalistic, but I couldn't stop. This was all I wanted to do. I didn't know kissing could be this sweet.

I had to breathe, though. I leaned back, successfully taking in a deep breath and getting a look at his face. Yugi's hands slid up from my shoulders and stopped when they were half on my neck, half on my face, his palms over my ears. He jerked me forward, clashing our mouths back together with a low moan in the back of his throat. His lips were completely covering mine, and I shut my eyes again. I felt his tongue brush against my lips, and then it came back to mine, swirling around it. The only thing I could hear was our heavy breathing and the small, light hum of the refrigerator that was only a few feet from us.

I didn't care where he licked or touched me anymore. It felt good, and that's all that mattered.

I pulled back from his lips and reached over, grabbing another piece of chocolate while Yuugi watched me; eyebrow raised and a slightly put out look from me pulling away. I placed the chocolate on his tongue and leaned back in, making it melt with my breath. I claimed his lips again, tasting the chocolate all over again as our tongues danced together. I pulled him close; trying to eliminate whatever space was still between us—no matter how small. I heard a soft noise, and it took me a minute to realize that it had been me. It was so good - The chocolate, him, whatever. It was just all good.

Finally, his hands moved to my chest, and he pushed me away, filling his lungs quickly as soon as our lips were disconnected.  
>"W-wait," he panted, unable to get enough air. He turned his head off to the right. "I need to…rest a bit."<p>

I could only wait another couple seconds before I grabbed his arm. My other hand found his face and turned it back as I yanked him to me again. My tongue found his lip, then his inside cheek, then it met his tongue. It was like an addiction. I couldn't stop. His hands were wrapped around my back, clutching my shirt tightly, as he kissed me back with just as much enthusiasm. My hand snaked its way up to the back of his head, into his soft hair, pulling his mouth down harder on mine. I was starting to feel light headed, and even in my foggy state of mind, I knew Yuugi had been right to pull away and want to rest.

Unwillingly, I backed off from him and untangled our bodies, letting us both breathe.

"I..." Yuugi took in a deep breath, then another, and then tried again. "I didn't know you liked sweets so much." He laughed lightly and reached over, taking my hand.

"Neither…did I," I managed, threading our fingers. I gave him an almost teasing look. "I didn't know that you were like that…you're lips taste sweet—even without the chocolate."

"Maybe I should have made more..." His lips were curled into a smirk, and I matched it. "And given it to you sooner." I braced my hands on each side of his head on the wall behind him and leaned in really close. He smelled amazing, as always. I didn't know if it was his shampoo or soap or just pheromones, but it was the best scent I've ever encountered. I could feel his breaths fanning across my mouth, and I had the sudden urge to kiss him again.

"Yeah. You should have."

* * *

><p>Make a fangirl happy and review~<p> 


End file.
